A Doutrina de Buda
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Um menino sem família e sem lar escolhido para ser treinado pelo homem mais próximo de Deus. One Shot.


_(Obs.: Saint Seiya é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation. Esta é uma história de fã para fãs, sem objetivo de lucro ou de ferir qualquer direito autoral.)_

_A chuva caía com pouca força, chegando a ser quase uma garoa._

_As margens do rio Ganges estavam quase totalmente vazias, deixando livre o caminho para um menino que corria sob a chuva. Ele parecia correr a esmo, sem rumo. Aparentava não mais que 7 anos de idade e seus cabelos negros estavam quase totalmente encharcados, denotando que o garoto já estava sob a chuva há algum tempo. Seus belos olhos castanhos, normalmente cheios do brilho inocente de uma criança, agora estavam cintilando por causa de algumas lágrimas que teimavam em escapar-lhe._

_Com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas, o garoto mal conseguiu distinguir um vulto que surgira a sua frente repentinamente. Se este último não tivesse se afastado alguns passos para trás em tempo, o garoto certamente teria trombado nele._

__ Você está bem, garoto? – perguntou o estranho, com voz serena, preocupado com o garoto que parara ao lado dele, na tentativa atrasada de freiar._

__ S... Sim... Obrigado... – murmurou o garoto, um pouco assustado._

_O sujeito tinha longos cabelos loiros e estranhamente mantinha os olhos fechados, além de vestir uma longa túnica vermelha, habitual dos monges budistas._

__ Senhor...? – perguntou o menino, timidamente, após alguns instantes._

__ Sim...? – respondeu o estranho, com um leve sorriso ao deter seus passos._

__ Como... Como é o seu nome, s... senhor?_

_O estranho continuou se afastando e respondeu – Shaka._

_O garoto correu até ele, sorrindo – E o meu é Rohini._

__ Belo nome. – disse Shaka, percebendo o garoto ao lado dele, mas não dando importância._

__ O seu também._

__ Por que passou a confiar em um estranho tão rapidamente?_

__ É que eu... Não sei bem... Eu sinto muita bondade vinda do senhor, como uma aura. E também... Tenho a sensação de conhece-lo há muito tempo..._

_Shaka sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do menino e, tocando nos ombros dele, despediu-se._

_Mas não demorou a perceber que o garoto o seguia a certa distância. Fingindo que nada percebera, o Cavaleiro de Ouro continuou seu caminho pelas ruas, até chegar a uma esquina e desapareceu._

_Rohini, surpreso, procurou o guerreiro por todo o local, sem conseguir encontrá-lo. Levou um susto quando Shaka tocou-lhe o ombro gentilmente._

__ Como fez isso?_

__ Você não deveria me seguir. Posso ser perigoso. – Shaka alertou._

__ Não... O senhor não é. Sei que não. – Rohini sorriu._

_Shaka, vencido, guiou o menino para longe, até um bosque. Parando sob uma das altas árvores, virou-se para Rohini:_

__ Entenderei se não quiser dizer nada... Diga-me o motivo de suas lágrimas... Algo muito sério deve ter acontecido com você..._

_O garoto ficou tenso e desviou o olhar, demorando a responder:_

__ É que... eu acabei de descobrir... – sua voz começou a se alterar, por causa de novas lágrimas – Que minha irmã... não estará mais comigo... daqui para frente... Estou sozinho no mundo..._

_Shaka não demonstrou surpresa com as palavras de Rohini e pediu que o garoto se sentasse sobre um tronco caído de uma árvore próxima e que lhe contasse sobre sua irmã. Incrivelmente, o garoto concordou:_

__ Eu não conheci meus pais. Minha irmã, Maya, me contava que eles eram muito bons. Sempre senti orgulho da minha família por causa disso. Maya foi quem cuidou de mim desde que eu me lembro. Apesar de sermos muito pobres, ela nunca deixou que a comida faltasse para mim... Nem carinho, afeto._

_O Cavaleiro de Athena sentara-se ao lado do garoto, ouvia-o em silêncio. Após breve pausa, Rohini continuou, as lágrimas novamente escapando de seus olhos:_

__ Pela manhã, Maya pediu que eu fosse brincar lá fora... Acabei me demorando mais que de costume e... quando voltei... encontrei-a deitada em sua cama. Parecia que estava apenas dormindo. Tentei acordá-la, mas ela... não respondia. Pedi que alguém ajudasse e um homem de branco disse que ela... que ela... – interrompeu-se, soluçando._

_Shaka fez um gesto para que Rohini não falasse mais e gentilmente o deitou em seu colo, murmurando:_

__ Esta é uma experiência muito chocante. Agora, durma. Eu cuidarei de você, não se preocupe._

_Rohini fechou os olhos e agradeceu. Pouco depois, dormia profundamente._

__ Quanta ingenuidade... – Shaka murmurou – Quanta confiança... Mas por que?_

_O Sol aproximava-se do horizonte, tingindo o céu de laranja, quando Rohini acordou. Espreguiçou-se e percebeu que estava sozinho. Oh, não! Será que tudo não passara de um sonho? Será que Shaka nunca estivera ali? Mas, então, como chegara àquele lugar?_

_Desesperado, levantou-se e olhou ao redor diversas vezes, sem saber para onde ir._

__ Senhor Shaka! – chamou e murmurou para si mesmo – Será que era um anjo?_

_Não houve resposta. Rohini tornou a procurar o Cavaleiro com os olhos, mas havia muitas árvores no local e também haveria muitos animais selvagens. Ia chamar por Shaka novamente, quando uma voz calma respondeu, aproximando-se._

__ Estou aqui..._

_O garoto abriu um grande sorriso e correu até seu benfeitor:_

__ Que bom que o senhor voltou... Pensei que tudo não passasse de um sonho..._

__ Claro que sou real. Dormiu bem, garoto?_

__ Sim... – respondeu Rohini, ainda sorrindo. Sem querer, seu estômago roncou de fome._

_Shaka sorriu e aproximou-se de uma das árvores, apanhando algo do chão._

__ Deve estar com fome. Tome. Coma. – e entregou algumas frutas para o menino._

__ Oh... Obrigado..._

_Enquanto comia uma maçã, sentado sobre o tronco de árvore em que dormira, Rohini percebeu que Shaka sentara-se sobre a grama, em posição de meditação._

__ O senhor é um monge...? – perguntou o garoto._

__ De certa forma. O que sabe sobre o budismo?_

__ Minha irmã costumava me contar algumas estórias budistas... Sempre gostei de ouvir._

__ Escute, garoto._

__ Sim?_

__ Você não tem para onde ir, não é? Disse que está sozinho no mundo... Aceita ser meu discípulo?_

__ O que? Fala sério? – os olhos do garoto brilhavam e ele chegou a derrubar a fruta que tinha em mãos, correndo até onde Shaka estava._

__ Sim. Mas, primeiramente, deixe-me contar um pouco sobre mim. – disse Shaka, e começou a narrar-lhe resumidamente sobre o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem._

__ Nossa! – exclamou o garoto quando Shaka terminou – Tudo isso existe mesmo? Não será um sonho meu?_

__ Digo-lhe apenas a verdade._

__ Mas por que o senhor não abre os olhos?_

__ Porque é minha maneira de armazenar meu Cosmo, como eu disse. Parece não estar acreditando muito, não é? – Shaka sorriu – Então lhe darei uma pequena prova. Como meu discípulo, deverá estar preparado para tudo, inclusive precisa saber sobre o nosso Cosmo._

_Rohini, sentado ao lado de Shaka, olhava atentamente para este, esperando qualquer gesto do Cavaleiro._

_Shaka baixou um pouco a cabeça e uniu as mãos, formando um mudra (gesto de mãos)._

__ A meditação é uma forma de entrarmos em contato com o mundo à nossa volta. – começou Shaka serenamente – Sente-se como eu estou agora._

_Rohini obedeceu e juntou as pernas em forma de meditação._

__ Feche os olhos e concentre-se em tudo e em nada. – continuou o Cavaleiro – Deixe seus sentidos trabalharem sem interrupção. Sinta o cheiro da natureza, o vento tocando sua pele. Sinta sua própria respiração. Inspire e expire lentamente. Concentre-se._

_Os minutos se passaram lentamente. Rohini não conseguia relaxar totalmente, mas tentava fazer o melhor possível. Apenas sentia suas pernas adormecerem._

__ Relaxe. Deixe-se levar pela paz interior e exterior. – a voz de Shaka parecia vinda de longe, talvez do outro lado do Universo - Ou irá parecer os humanos em sua correria do dia-a-dia: tensos, nervosos, não aproveitando o que a vida pode lhes dar. Relaxe. Inspire e expire lentamente._

_O garoto tentou fazer aquilo que Shaka dizia. Aos poucos, começou a prestar mais atenção àquilo ao seu redor e relaxou. Apesar de sempre ter sido feliz ao lado de sua irmã, naquele momento, sentia uma paz indescritível. Ele teve vontade de não mais se mover, apreciando aquele sentimento ao máximo._

_Shaka sorriu levemente e ergueu o olhar para as copas das árvores próximas, enquanto continuava com suas palavras:_

__ Muito bem. Agora poderá responder se quer ou não ser meu discípulo. Lhe ensinarei a ser um Buda, um Salvador do Mundo e um Cavaleiro da justiça. Com esforço, você o será._

__ Mas é claro que eu quero! – disse o garoto, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo._

_No dia seguinte, Shaka partiu da Índia, acompanhando Rohini ao Santuário de Athena._

_Naquele local sagrado, o Cavaleiro de Ouro pediu ao garoto que o esperasse no Coliseu, pois iria falar com a deusa Athena. Antes de partir, Shaka vestiu sua sagrada Armadura de Ouro de Virgem, deixando o garoto eufórico._

_No Salão do Grande Mestre, Shaka explicou a Saori que se ausentaria do Santuário por algum tempo para treinar um garoto e explicou seus motivos._

__ Tenho certeza de que ele se tornará um excelente Cavaleiro. – Saori sorriu após o término das palavras de Shaka._

_Enquanto isso, no Coliseu:_

__ O senhor Shaka está demorando muito... Será que não conseguiu falar com a moça lá? – perguntou-se Rohini._

__ Ora, ora... Vejo que temos um novato aqui. – brincou um rapaz, aproximando-se. Tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos e aparentava não mais que 16 anos._

__ Quem... Quem é você? – perguntou Rohini, um pouco medroso, levantando-se._

__ Meu nome é Seiya. E o seu?_

__ Ro... Rohini..._

__ Então... "Rorohini"... você que é o novo discípulo do Shaka?_

__ Sou sim. Conhece ele?_

__ Todos por aqui conhecem ele! Estamos no Santuário, esqueceu-se? Ele é um dos Cavaleiros mais poderosos e... – mas uma voz calma interrompeu-o._

__ Pégaso, poupe suas palavras. – era Shaka._

_Seiya arrepiou-se:  
_ Acho que falei demais._

__ Ele já sabe._

__ Ufa! – Seiya suspirou aliviado, sorrindo e só então percebendo que Shaka estava com sua Armadura de Ouro – Quase viro picadinho... Hehe... E aí? Conseguiu falar com a Saori como você queria?_

__ As notícias voam rápido por este lugar. Sim, Seiya, falei com Athena. Tenho permissão dela para ausentar-me do Santuário. – respondeu ele, aproximando-se de Rohini. Não resistiu e brincou com o Pégaso – Como diria você, "cuide bem da Saori". Vamos, Rohini?_

_Os dois deixaram o Coliseu, deixando um Seiya abobado para trás._

__ Ele disse "Saori"? Deve estar com febre pra falar assim. – disse Seiya para si mesmo, mas que logo recuperou-se e se encaminhou, assoviando, para o local de treinamento dos Cavaleiros de Prata – Será que a Marin tá por aqui..?_


End file.
